Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2002 Style)
UltimateWorldof2002's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Krash/Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2002 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2002 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2002 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2002 Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2002 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2002 Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2002 Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2002 Style): Penny Forrester's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2002 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Anger Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as Fear Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Riley Anderson Mr. Krabs.jpg|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Category:UltimateWorldof2002 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG